


Pre-Smile

by hischarmingcompanion



Series: Clawen Week [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen Week, Day 4, F/M, Favourite Expression, Fluff, SO SORRY, XD, but i had no inspo, but i tried, come on you know the one, i just love that little smile that claire gets, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hischarmingcompanion/pseuds/hischarmingcompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiny smile across her face.<br/>The undeniable smirk on his.<br/>They could stare at each other all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Clawen Week! I really should upload these to AO3 on time. Enjoy!

He was staring. She wasn’t going say anything because she was actually paying attention to the film playing on the television. But he just wouldn’t stop staring. So she decided to abandon the film and spoke up.

“What?” She asked, turning toward him. His eyebrows shot up, looking like a child that was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Was she the cookie jar?

“What what?” he retorted. She rolled her eyes.

“You know what. You keep staring at me.”

He scoffed. “I’m your husband. Can’t I just stare at my wife sometimes, no questions asked?”

She hummed, playing with the collar of his shirt. “Yes, but you’ve been doing through the entire movie. So what’s up?”

“Well, if you must know, I was just admiring your pre-smile,” he admitted casually, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She tilted her head, her eyes narrowing.

“What the hell is a pre-smile?” she wondered, laughing.

“It’s that cute little smile you get,” he began, bringing up a hand to trace her lips with his thumb, “Just before you break into your huge, regular smile, which of course I also love. But your pre-smile, that only lasts for like two seconds. And it’s my favourite. Makes me fall in love with you all over again.” She shook her head and began to smile. “Ah, that’s it! Right there! That’s your pre-smile.” She giggled, trying to hide her face.

“You’re crazy, you know that,” she said, holding his face in the palm of her hand.

“Crazy for you, maybe.” He planted a small kiss on her nose before looking back at her. “Okay, your turn. What’s your favourite Owen Face?” She snorted, letting her head fall to his shoulder and leaving a small kiss on his neck.

“Well, you know that smirk that you have,” she answered, rising to place another kiss on his cheek and then meeting his eyes, “When you get turned on out of nowhere.” He was tracing small circles on her lower back now. Humming in agreement, his lips turned up slightly. She nodded. “Mmhm, that one. Makes me want to jump your bones,” she said, pressing her mouth to the very corner of his lips.

“Then what the hell are we still doing here?” he wondered. But his thoughts derailed when she lifted her shirt over her head and pecked him on the lips.

“Watching a movie,” she teased.

He was blinking rapidly, trying to get his brain to function. “Fuck the movie. You see the smirk, right?”

She laughed, pushing him back on the couch and leaving a small kiss on his nose. “I love you,” she whispered, so softly he barely caught it.

“I love your pre-smile,” he joked. She smiled and shook her head, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! It was a bit short, but I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately and I've been scrambling to do a fic a day so yeah XD -Emma
> 
> Tumblr: theelderwanda


End file.
